


【异坤】目的论证

by primipassi



Category: 1k - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 17:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19446310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primipassi/pseuds/primipassi





	【异坤】目的论证

（偶尔总要闹闹别扭）

#  
“我说了，我不同意。”

后背重重地撞在门上，蔡徐坤感觉到蝴蝶骨都要碎裂。  
“王子异你是不是有病？”  
“我就是有病。”  
那人拿膝盖抵着他分开的大腿。胳膊被压住，全然动弹不得。

“痛吗？”  
蔡徐坤咬着牙，脸颊上的汗珠大滴大滴地滑落。  
“你有意思没意思？”

对峙持续了有一分多钟。  
那人忽然松了力气。  
“别咬牙，小坤。”大手抚上他的脸颊，被偏头躲过，“头会疼的。”  
“我们好好过，不折腾，嗯？”

蔡徐坤趁其不备抬手就是一拳挥去。拳头堪堪被包在大大的掌心里。

“你真的要这样对我？”

“王子异你放开我！”

下一秒嘴唇就狠狠地欺上来。舌尖用力地挤开他紧闭的牙关。“唔…”带着水色的厚厚的下唇被不轻不重地咬了一口。舌头挤进去就不再客气地纠缠他的。  
他的肩胛骨被捏得生疼，胳膊腿都被制住。

早知道是这样……

王子异的吻从嘴唇肆虐到他的脸颊，颧骨，眼眶的周围。湿润和苦涩让他感觉到一丝异样。

“你哭什么？”  
他退开一点，面无表情地看着那人湿漉漉的脸。

“恶心。”  
“你说什么？”  
“你，和我们的关系，都让我觉得很恶心。”

“……蔡徐坤，是你要跟我在一起的。”

“但是没意思了。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说没意思，我说恶心，你听明白没有？”

那双眼睛瞪过来几乎是带着恨意。

王子异深吸一口气，按开墙壁上空调的开关。把温度调节到17度，风力开到最大。  
“cnm你是不是神经病？”

“我没病，我热。” 

王子异抓着他的肩膀用力向床上摔去。  
“王子异！”  
并不给他爬起来的机会，那人张开双腿欺到他身上。  
“我真的是……我真的是对你太好了。”  
说着抓住他身上的衬衫用力一扯 ，脆弱的几颗扣子崩开，身下的人瞬间胸腹大敞。

“你王八蛋！”蔡徐坤施了力气想要把他从身上推开，却只是连带着下身也被剥去碍事的衣物。那人一手制住他，毫不费力。  
“cnm你这是强奸！！”  
“是吗？” 王子异拿腿压着他，开始解自己的扣子。“你不是怕冷吗？”他丢开上衣，“一起取取暖，有什么不好。”

裸裎相对的时候蔡徐坤要疯了。  
“你……啊！”  
两根手指带着面霜捅进去的时候蔡徐坤剧烈地收缩着肠壁，“你他妈给我出去！”  
“嗯？”汗滴自身上人额角滴落到他睫毛里，蔡徐坤一瞬间感到眼睛和下身一起，疼得厉害。“你……你给我出去！”  
太久没做了。  
再加上他的不配合。蔡徐坤的下身是撕裂般的疼痛，王子异的手指也好不到哪里去。  
“放松，小坤。放松。”他的额角持续滴落着汗珠，撑起一些身子去亲吻那人的鼻尖。  
“放松你个鬼，你他妈……啊！”  
“不可以说脏话，坤坤。”王子异又加进去一根手指。他绞得太紧了，这样根本进不去。

“为什么忽然这样对我，嗯？”他蛊惑地压低声线质问他。“凭什么？我干嘛了你要这样对我？”  
身下的人此刻疼得脸色发白，说不出话。  
王子异感觉到差不多，抽出手指，挺起下身把自己送了进去。  
“啊！很痛！王子异wcn……啊！”  
像是惩罚他的口不择言，王子异抬起身子猛地把整根都送进去了。

“嗯…你出去！”  
王子异双手按住他的胳膊，前不久异地的时候那人不知道去哪儿偷偷举铁，胳膊上小小的肱二头肌此刻紧绷着，用了力气在跟他较着劲。  
“我想你想得要死了。”  
王子异拿上半身整个包裹住下面那人的身体，双臂紧紧的箍住他试图挣扎的胳膊，把脸埋进他的脖颈处。  
“你滚啊！”那人根本动弹不得。下身被他顶撞着。王子异扶着腰，全根抽出，又全根没入。“啊！王子异你……”  
“半个月没见面，”王子异重重地挺了下腰，听到那人咬着牙从牙缝里溢出呻吟，“微信不回我，电话也不接，你和谁又干上了，嗯？”  
“你……”王子异的双臂绕道那人身下，在他脑后交叉着把他搂紧，“嗯…”  
“你他妈…王八蛋…王子异，我早就说过我们俩之间不管发生什么，都只是……啊！”他被顶得向床头撞去，咬着牙抬起手臂挡在王子异的脸前，那人就张开嘴用牙齿小心的研磨他细瘦的手腕，下身持续发力着。  
“是什么？”  
那人脸上的泪痕已经被汗水所覆盖，17度的低温并不能缓解两人如火的热度。

“只是我们俩之间的事。我就是，觉得你恶心……你放开！唔…” 

牙齿毫不客气的碾磨他肉肉的下唇，没有血色到近乎透明的厚唇一瞬就破了皮。“你，唔…”  
“分手？你想都不要想。”又是重重地挺身，那人被他压着唇，溢出一声闷哼。

“你怎么招惹的我，现在不认了？”

蔡徐坤用尽全力偏过头躲开他的脸，王子异就追着他的唇过去。  
“我怎么帮的你……”他收紧了锢住那人的胳膊，“你利用完我就扔？”

王子异下身像个打桩机器不知疲倦，并没有丝毫要放过他的意思。

那人被他包在身下小小一只，光看体型，倒像是人畜无害的样子，但是那张漂亮的嘴里说出来的话字字句句像刀尖一样锋利。

“我爱你，小坤。”还是没能忍住对他服软。一直就这样。  
“我不爱你，我他妈没…没爱过你…”那人被他牢牢锢在怀里，吐出来的话每个字都像带着对他强烈的恨意。  
“如果我一直只是自己一个人，我就不会觉得难过……”他紧紧地咬着牙，额头上青筋毕现。他抬起胳膊还在试图将身上的人格挡开，王子异就更用力地将自己压到他胸膛上贴紧。“为什么？嗯？”  
“没有你更好，一开始就……没有你最好……是你要招惹我……是你……啊”他被顶撞得扬起脸，脖颈处的喉结翕动。他的额上布满汗珠，紧紧地蹙起眉头。  
“是我招惹你，”王子异伸手去帮他按压着太阳穴，“别咬了。”  
“你为什么要…招惹我呢？我好好地……参加个比赛……”  
蔡徐坤眼角又有液体溢出来，和汗水混杂在一起，王子异就抬起身子过去帮他吻掉。  
“谁像我们这样…谈恋爱呢？嗯？一个月见三天，你…你一看到我就跟发情一样…还，还能干点别的吗？”  
王子异下身的速度忽然慢下来。

“我不想…过这样的日子…”蔡徐坤又开始咬牙，侧头避开他的亲吻。“我不想…我们见面除了做爱…还能干点…别的吗？”

王子异用力挺起下身，然后用力地送进去，“啊！”  
他把手指插进身下人浓密的发间。

“你为什么要去上…上海拍…电视剧…唔，你走开…”  
王子异咬住他的下唇没有再放开，扯出他的舌尖纠缠，汲取他口腔里的每一丝空气。那人被迫张开口呼吸着，胸腔处也被压制着，他觉得自己要窒息了。

“对不起，小坤。”王子异在接吻间隙吐出几个字。  
“谁他妈…要你…他妈的…道歉…”蔡徐坤奋力地挣脱着他的禁锢。

“别挣扎了，一会儿身上会疼。”  
“滚啊！”  
脸上是泪水交杂着汗水，冷气自他们头顶上方吹下。  
“王子异我头…我头疼…”

王子异离开他的唇，挺起上半身，去调空调的风力。刚一拉开距离，那人就手脚并用地想要爬下床。  
“蔡徐坤。”他伸长了胳膊把人拉回来按住。  
“你他妈放开！……你有完没完……唔……”

王子异下身还是硬挺着，他扶着腰顶进那个已经被捅得软烂湿润的穴口。  
“不许跑。”

“我们……这样真……真的没意思，不是吗？”  
“我爱你。”  
“你爱……爱你妈啊！”  
“也爱我妈。”  
“你……你王八蛋……”

……

终究是很快就彻底失了力气。不再挣扎。

王子异把他按在床上，抬起他的腿缠住自己的腰，筋疲力竭的人被干到最后连睁开眼睛的气力都无。

王子异低头看了一眼他们紧密相连的部位，又看了眼那人粘在额角的湿漉漉的几缕发丝，闭着眼的时候睫毛也轻颤着，好像昏睡过去做的也不是什么美梦。

#  
什么时候开始变成这样的恶性循环。  
疯狂地渴求对方也是为了获得安全感。聚少离多的日子里见到的每一面都更应该加倍珍惜。可是倦怠和冷淡也会来得更容易一些。  
他知道他们想彼此都想得要死了。  
想到像三天不吃早餐一样会胃痛。

他也对这样的恶性循环感到恶心。但是怎么舍得去斩断这样的纠缠呢。  
身下的人睡着蹙起眉头。自己还在他体内。  
抱紧彼此也无法汲取到温暖，只有酣畅淋漓的性事带来的快感和那之后巨大的无法填补的空虚。  
他比谁都更想要把这人，揉碎了捏成一团塞进自己身体里，能到死都不分开就好了。

#  
他轻轻地抽出下身。  
小心地将沉睡的人的脑袋移到枕头上，身体放平，盖上被子。  
把空调温度调高，风力关小，然后躺到他身边。

那人手肘下有淡淡的乌青，下唇被自己咬破的地方渗出了些微血迹。  
王子异偏头过去把血珠吻掉。  
然后伸长胳膊把那人连着薄被一起搂进怀里。轻轻吻着他蹙起的眉间。

#  
分手，你想都不要想。  
我们一起想办法，我们一起。  
但是绝对，绝对不会让你，有机会离开我。

End  
(Or TBC）


End file.
